Mrs Lestrade No Longer
by Nerdy27
Summary: These are the events leading up to the end of Lestrade's marriage.
1. Current Conditions

****Hello all! This is my first ever go at a Fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome! I'm going to try a write a chapter every weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Current Conditions**

Lestrade was utterly exhausted after a long week of working with Sherlock and John. Thoughts of cases that were to be solved Monday still bounced around in his head even though he was ready to see his wife and children and sleep.

As he walked up the sidewalk to his front door he smiled at the thought of his daughters running up to him to show him a picture they had drawn at school or to tell him that they had gotten an 'A' on a spelling quiz. He was especially happy to see them tonight considering he had worked extremely late at work lately and had not been able to see them.

He unlocked the door to his home and stepped inside. He looked around confused. The lights were out.

_What?_ He thought.

Did he miss something? Did he forget that his wife and children were going out that night? Lestrade happened to glance at the clock as he stripped off his coat and turned on the lights in his living room.

_2:00_

_Shit. It's that late? I was sure it was 8 when I left Baker Street._

Lestrade's shoulders slumped. He was not going to see his family tonight. With a sigh, he drifted into the bathroom to get a shower.

XxXxXx

Once clean and dressed in his pajamas, Lestrade tip-toed to his daughters' bedroom to perform his secret nightly ritual. He opened the door as quietly as possible. There in two separate beds slept his two beautiful daughters. As he silently watched their steady breathing, he smiled to himself. They looked at peace while they slept. He paused there for a moment. Pleased with at least being able to see his children, he slowly and quietly closed the door to their room.

While he was in the hall he again glanced at a clock.

_2:25_

_ Definitely time to go to bed..._

He turned around and ever so silently slipped into his and his wife's bedroom. It was completely dark, but he knew his way around. He drifted to his side of the bed and slipped under the blankets. Jenny's body heat radiated underneath the blanket, and Lestrade quickly became comfortable.

The movement in the bed woke Jenny. Lestrade felt terrible for disturbing her at such an hour. Usually, he was able to get into bed after a late night without waking her. She rolled over to her side so that she knew she was facing Lestrade. "Hey hun..." Her voice was groggy and almost inaudible.

Lestrade rolled over as if he could see her in the dark. In a quiet whisper he said, "Hey babe. Sorry I woke you."

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice was becoming more audible.

"'Round 2:30" He replied.

She mumbled something and rolled back to her previous position. There was silence between them afterwards. Jenny must have fallen asleep once more.

Lestrade was worried. It had become tradition that if he accidentally woke her, they would stay up and talk. The past few times he had done so, Jenny didn't seem interested in conversation. Lestrade shrugged it off and figured that she has also been having long days at work and was drained from caring for the kids in the evenings. He would be sure to do something special with her this weekend.

XxXxXx


	2. Failed Attempt

Ah yes! Here we are again! Thanks to all of those reading!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Failed**** Attempt**

Lestrade woke to the sound of his children running up and down the hall playing. They had rather heavy feet and shill voices this morning. Even though they disturbed his sleep, Greg grinned from ear to ear. Finally, he had the weekend to spend being with his beloved family.

He rolled out of bed. Looking around the room, he noted that Jenny was already up. The clock read 8:00.

Lestrade then exited his room, and rather unexpectedly, his youngest daughter Sara ran into him. She stood startled for a moment, as if she forgot that a forth person lived in her home. Quickly realizing who the man they had startled was, both Sara and Clara exclaimed in unison, "Daddy!". They launched forwards and hugged him. It wasn't much of a hug, considering they were only tall enough to embrace his legs, but no matter, their hugs were the best he could ever ask for.

"Hello sweets! How are you?" Lestrade said with the least bit of grogginess in his voice. "How was you week? Behaving for your mother I hope!"

"Of course, Daddy!" Clara chimed.

"Daddy, I want to show you what I made in school!" Sara cried as she tugged on her father's pajama sleeve.

"I would love to see what you made in school, love. Daddy needs to use the bathroom first though." Lestrade paused. A wonderful smell crept into his nose. He knew the smell anywhere... Bubble and Squeak with bangers. One of his favorite breakfasts. "Listen, why don't you go help your mum with breakfast. I'll be right there."

His daughters obediently ran out to the kitchen to help Jenny.

XxXxXx

Lestrade entered the kitchen as quietly as possible. His daughters had run off to play once more and Jenny stood alone over the counter making the final touches to the wonderful breakfast feast. Her hair was a mess, she had no make up on, and she was still in her pajamas with a robe askew. Lestrade didn't care though. She was beautiful no matter how she looked.

He continued to creep up behind her, she was oblivious. Once close enough, he grabbed her waist and hugged her from behind. She yelped in surprise. He poked his head over her shoulder. "Hello, sweetie..." He said quietly.

He noticed she was tense. Did he startle her? "Did I startle you?" He giggled a little and gave her a peck on the cheek. She remained stiff.

"Greg. Let go of me." She said curtly. Lestrade didn't. He was being playful. "Greg I mean it. Let. Go." He released.

"Are you alright?" He inquired. Why was she being so cold? Did she not enjoy seeing him? He was genuinely concerned.

Jenny recognized his worry. She brightened her voice a tad when she replied. "Yes, of course. I'm fine. Just... tired, and I'm not exactly looking attractive for you right now."

Greg smiled. "You always attractive to me!" He gave her another peck on the cheek. He traveled to the cupboard to get the makings for tea. "Tea?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks." Jenny replied.

Greg spoke as he prepared cream tea. "Sorry for waking you last night. I felt bad. You've been having a long week, yeah?" Lestrade was poking to see if he could figure out why his wife was so tired and so unwilling to speak last night.

"Yes. Just like you apparently. Why were you so late last night?" Jenny was poking right back. She wanted to know why he was so late.

"Work. Sherlock was getting the final details of a case down. I could have sworn I left Baker Street around 8. Guess I misjudged the time." Greg waited a moment before continuing so that he may observe his wife's reaction out of the corner of his eye. She seemed unmoved. "I going to make up my late nights to all of you this weekend though. I miss you guys all week long."

"Well maybe you should spend less time at Baker Street and more time here." Jenny mumbled under her breath.

Lestrade was taken aback by this. He wasn't aware how much his absence upset his wife. He thought she understood that he took his work rather seriously, and would spend all night out solving a case if it meant London was a tad safer. He stopped what he was doing. "Jen, I'm sorry. I-" Lestrade was struggling to find words. "I didn't realize that my late nights bothered you so much." Silence hung in the air before he continued. "Why didn't you tell me how much it bothered you?" _Oh God, why the bloody hell would you ask that? You idiot._

Jenny also stopped what she was doing. "Because Greg, I shouldn't have to tell you. I figured your brilliant Yard mind could figure out that you need to be here for your family, or do you need Sherlock to deduce that for you too?" There was bitterness in her voice.

Greg was lost for words. He was not sure how to reply. What Jenny had said hurt his feelings, but at the same time he recognized the fact that she was right. He attempted to form a response as he began to work on their tea once more. "I know that I may become too attached to my work sometimes, and I apologize. Please though, when something upsets you, you need to tell me, or else I cannot fix it. I'll try to be here more." Greg beat himself internally. _What a shit response._

Jenny sighed and went back to work.

Uncomfortable with what had just occurred, Lestrade finished with making the tea and Jenny finished with breakfast. The family sat down at the table and ate together. The children did most of the talking. There was an awkward silence between Lestrade and Jenny. The meal he looked forward to didn't taste as satisfying as he thought it would before Jenny's confrontation.

XxXxXx

That evening, Lestrade found it would be best to spend time with his family at home rather than traveling to the park or a shop. Sara and Clara were actually able to agree on a movie to watch. This evenings film was WALL E.

With popcorn, sugary foods, blankets, and pillows at the ready, the girls had set up there own theater on the floor, while Lestrade and Jenny sat together on the couch. The word together is to be taken lightly of course. After the past morning's events, things had been odd between the couple. Jenny sat a cushion away from Greg.

The movie had just reached the point where words were actually being spoken between the characters when Lestrade felt that perhaps Jenny was feeling better. The lights were out, but they were able to see each other thanks to the glow of the television. Lestrade put one arm one the arm of the couch and the other on the back of the couch. It was a silent welcome for Jenny to sit up against him. Jenny pretended that she didn't notice, but Lestrade knew better. She was ignoring him. Based on her actions, Lestrade knew she was really upset with him. An apology was not going to be enough for her. He frowned a little. He just wanted to spend a nice Saturday with his family, but only Sara and Clara seemed to be truly enjoying it so far. He sighed to let Jenny know that he was aware of her behavior. Jenny still did not react. The weekend was not going to be a pleasant one.

That night, he promised himself that he would be home early enough to a least to see his wife on Monday. He needed to fix the problem. He just hoped to himself that he would be able to keep his own promise.

XxXxXx

* * *

Well, there we have another chapter. I think I will try to write another chapter this weekend. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

I hope you're enjoying this so far!


	3. Monday's Promise

This is the Monday following the previous chapter. Thank you to all of you who have been reading. And as always, constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

**Chapter Three - Monday's Promise**

Lestrade glanced out of the window of his office from his desk. The sun was sinking behind the buildings of London. He could hear the voices of fellow officers drifting down the street, heading home to their families. Lestrade had been working furiously all day so that he may do the same soon.

He faced his desk once more. Only one more case's worth of paper work left. He prayed that it was a simple open-shut case. _Please. Just this once. Be simple! _

And to his luck it was. It was an obvious case. A domestic that had gotten out of hand. She killed him with one blow to the back of the head. Simple. Short, sweet, and to the point. He cracked his knuckles and picked up a pen. He was going to make his own promise. He was going to get home to see Jenny.

XxXxXx

He had flown through the case work. He glanced at the clock as he hurriedly picked up all of the files he had finished that night. _8:12. _Lestrade threw the completed work into its designated place, grabbed his coat and keys, and flew out of the building.

XxXxXx

Exiting the Yard had been simple enough, but traffic was a different story. London rush hour was hell. He caught _every bloody _stoplight. He had been cut off and cursed at more times than he could count. He began to realize that it was sort of nice to leave the Yard or Baker Street when he usually did because he never had to battle his way home.

Once in the clear, Lestrade thought about hitting the gas just a little harder. He bit his lip and peaked in his mirrors and out of the windows. _No coppers. Well, even if there were, I'm a copper. A Detective Inspector non the less. _Lestrade did not like the idea of using his power to get away with speeding, but he wanted to make his wife happy. He did not like upsetting her and coming home to an angry wife. His foot pushed the pedal just a bit more.

XxXxXx

Lestrade finally made it to his flat. It was now completely dark outside. Street lamps were lit and light crept out from the windows of neighboring flats. He had not bothered to check the time while exiting his car, for he did not wish to waste precious time.

He ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. He opened the door as quickly as he could and stepped inside.

The lights were still on. That was a good sign. He was a bit calmer now. At a natural pace, he slipped off his coat, hung it, and checked the time out of habit. _9:34_.

_Jenny should definitely still be up. _

Lestrade knew that the girls were certainly in bed by now, so he tried to be silent, which involved not calling out for his wife. He walked further into the flat. No Jenny.

He walked slowly into the kitchen. Out of nowhere a madwomen with a doll raise like a baseball bat jumped out from behind the island. Lestrade jumped and let out a small yelp. By instinct, his hand reached for his gun, until he figured out what he was seeing. There stood Jenny in her pajamas with a wild look on her face. Lestrade began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of his wife trying to look threatening with one of Sara's dolls.

"Oi! What are you laughing at?" Jenny tried to be serious at first, but soon enough she began to giggle as well.

Lestrade caught his breath. "Careful with that Barbie doll. You might poke your eye out!" He teased.

"Ha ha. By the way you opened the door, I thought you were a bloody robber, Greg!" She exclaimed as she playfully smacked Lestrade's chest with the toy.

He could tell by her attitude that she was pleased to see him. He was thrilled that he had kept his promise.

Jenny stopped smiling and became serious for a moment.

_What? What did I do? Aren't you happy I'm home? Isn't that what's been upsetting you?_ Lestrade did not understand. "What? I, um, I made sure I got out early today. I finished all my work at a decent time, but you know London once work starts to let out. People drive like-"

Jenny stood on her toes and kissed him.

She pulled back after a moment.

"What was that for?" He asked. Lestrade was shocked. They rarely showed any signs of affection anymore. He couldn't remember the last time they even hugged anytime before this past Saturday.

"Your reward for being on time..." She smiled. She straightened out his tie.

Lestrade grinned at her. "I guess I should be on time more often..."

"Imagine what you'd get if you were on time all week!" She teased. She attempted to rub the tired out of her eyes. "I'm tired." She began to drift towards the hall leading to their room. "Coming to bed soon?"

"Yeah, in a bit. I haven't eaten much today, so I'm going to raid the fridge."

"Alright. See you..." She disappeared down the hall.

Lestrade turned towards to the fridge. He opened the door and began to examine its contents. He found some leftover pasta and meatballs. As he reheated a plate of leftovers, his thoughts wandered. _All it took was being on time one night? She seemed so much more upset over the weekend. I guess I was overly concerned. Not that I don't want to see her happy, its just that women blow things out of proportion. Maybe she thought about it. Maybe she understands how important work is to me, and that it is so hard to balance family and work. I mean, if it wasn't for my love of work we wouldn't have nice things... Who am I kidding? I'm being selfish! Marriage is about making sacrifices for one another. I have to be understanding of her upset. _

Then Lestrade remembered the weekend before last. _She screamed at me for waking up late. I had worked hard that week. Sherlock had gotten me in trouble with my superiors at work yet again. I had to make things right. She got mad when I made a fuss over Clara's good marks in school. She thought I was trying to make her love me more than her. What's gotten into her? She's been into some extreme mode swings. Maybe it's just a phase. She'll be over it soon enough. I ought to enjoy her happiness tonight while it still-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The microwave interrupted his thoughts. Food and bed was all he was worried about now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Won't be posting another chapter until Friday...


	4. Wednesday's Heartbreak

As promised, here is chapter four!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Wednesday's**** Heartbreak**

Monday had brought confusion. Lestrade was not sure how to deal with his wife. All he knew was that he had to tread lightly. Surely her mood swings were going to pass. It was simply a matter of time.

It was mid-day on Wednesday though. Which meant Lestrade's mind belonged at work. Currently, he was standing in an empty house, over the body of a middle aged woman who had been brutally hacked to death with an army issued knife. Sherlock was dancing around the body, his mind hard at work. John was at Lestrade's side. Together, John and Lestrade tried to keep up with Sherlock's thoughts, but no matter how hard Lestrade tried, his mind wondered home to his wife.

Sherlock stopped mid sentence and glared at Lestrade. _Not that_ _look._ Lestrade knew what the look Sherlock was giving meant._ There he goes. He knows my mind is elsewhere. He'll start deducing._

"Wife issues..." Sherlock stated blankly.

The room fell as silent as the body before them. Lestrade looked at Sherlock blankly. _How the hell could he figure that out? Why bother? If I ask he'll be distracted by the chance to show off._

Before anyone could speak, Lestrade's mobile rang. He darted out of the room, thankful for chance to get away from Sherlock and his all seeing eyes. "Detective Inspector Lestrade," he answered.

A bright young female voice greeted him, "Hello, Inspector! This is the school nurse, Miss. Davis. How are you today?"

"Yes, hello. I'm fine. Is there a problem with Sara or Clara?"

Still chipper she replied. "Your daughter, Sara, isn't feeling well. She's running a bit of a fever. I tried to ring your wife Jenny before calling you, but there was no reply. Sara isn't fit to be in school right now. Can you please come pick her up?"

Lestrade knew his priorities. His children certainly came before work, especially if they were ill. Lestrade responded quickly, "Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can".

"Very well, I'll see you soon, Inspector" she replied. He heard a click, indicating that the nurse had ended the call.

Lestrade sighed and strode back into the room. "Look, I have to go. Sara is sick and Jenny isn't answering her mobile." Lestrade paused before saying something he knew would greatly upset Sherlock. "Um, Anderson and Donovan are going to be the only officers left. Report to them with what you've got. I'll talk to you two soon enough".

Lestrade then zipped out of the house before Sherlock could protest and hold him up.

XxXxXx

Sara fell asleep quickly in the backseat of the car. The nurse was correct, Sara was not feeling well at all. She had circles around her eyes and beads of sweat on her forehead. Lestrade made a note to himself to call the doctor and make an appointment this evening, but for now he was only concerned with getting Sara home and taking care of her.

Fortunately, traffic was not as horrid as usual, and Lestrade was able to get to the flat in a decent amount of time. As he got out of the car, he tried to remain as quiet as possible. Sara was sleeping well, and he did not want to wake her. He carefully scooped her up into his arms and headed for the door.

XxXxXx

He was able to get into his flat without waking Sara. It was silent in the flat. Jenny was not present. _If she isn't here, and not at work, where is she?_

He shrugged off the thought and walked straight to his bedroom with Sara still sleeping in his arms. Whenever one of the girls got sick, he kept them in his and Jenny's room. Their bed was bigger and ultimately more comfortable.

He pushed the door open. Lestrade almost dropped Sara due to shock from what he saw. There in the bed, slept Jenny. An empty wine bottle, two wine glasses, and a day's worth of her work clothes littered the room. Lestrade also caught the sent of a cologne that was not his own.

Lestrade immediately blocked out what he just saw. He would deal with Jenny later. He did not want to wake Sara. Instead of placing Sara in his bed, he turned to the kids' room.

Unfortunately, Sara woke while Lestrade was tucking her in. "Daddy?" her little voice croaked.

Lestrade put on a brave face for Sara, "Hush. I'm going to go get you some medicine, and then your going to get some sleep".

Before Lestrade exited the room, he made sure that Sara was not going to get up. Once sure that she was not going anywhere, he walked off to get medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom.

Much to his dismay, he found Jenny awake in the hall. She smiled at him, thinking that he was unaware off what was in the bedroom. He simply looked past her and continued walking. He did not glance back to see her reaction. He really did not care, because she obviously did not either.

He grabbed something from the cabinet that would make Sara sleep and lessen the symptoms. Figuring that a bowl and glass of cool water, a cloth, tissues, and thermometer would also be helpful, he grabbed them also. He hesitated before venturing out of the bathroom. He did not want to look his wife in the face. He knew exactly what she had spent _her_ day doing. _How dare she even look me in the eye? None the less _smile _at me..._

Deciding that Sara was more important than his personal feelings he left the bathroom.

This time Jenny dared to speak to him, "Home early? Everything alright?". She was doing her cute and innocent voice.

Lestrade walked past her and stopped. _Perhaps she'll leave me alone if I answer her? _Without turning around to face her he replied, "Sara is sick. Since _you_ weren't answering your phone, I left a crime scene to pick her up". He spat the second sentence. He wanted to let Jenny know that he knew. "Why are _you_ home early?" Without waiting to hear whatever pathetic excuse she had, he entered the girls' room and closed the door behind him.

Sara was currently going through a coughing fit.

Lestrade strode over to her and sat her up. "Put your hands over your head. It'll help you breathe." he said in a kind and hushed tone, much different from the bitter voice he used in the hall. Over Sara's fit, he heard Jenny storm out of the house. _Good riddance._

Sara was quickly able to gain her breath again. Lestrade had Sara lie back against a pile of pillows.

He then began his work as a doctor. He started by taking her temperature. _101._ _High, but not critical._ Two tablespoons of NyQuil were then prepared, but getting Sara take it proved to be difficult._  
_

"Daddy, I don't want it! It's gross!" Sara cried.

Lestrade sighed. He hated the stuff himself. It made him gag and he could taste it for hours after taking it. He came up with a solution. "How about this? If you take it, I'll get you some of your favorite ice cream tonight?" he offered. The ice cream would help soothe her throat anyway.

It did not take long for Sara to decide. She gladly took the little plastic cup from his hands and gulped the two tablespoons. She then snatched the glass of water and took three big gulps before Lestrade took it from her. He did not want her to get sick from drinking too much water and have to got through the process again.

For the next ten minutes, Lestrade repeated dipping the cloth into the cool water and wiping the sweat from her brow with it. Soon enough, Sara fell sound asleep. Her breath became even and she was now curled up in a ball. Lestrade smiled to himself. Before leaving Sara to sleep in peace, he pulled the blankets up to her chin.

XxXxXx

That night, Lestrade found himself dumbfounded on the couch. The realization of what Jenny had done had finally hit him. She had _cheated_ on him, and God only knows if this was her first act of betrayal.

_That's why she's been acting so odd lately. She was afraid I would figure it out. She is bloody cheating on me. She betrayed me. Why?_

__He glanced at the clock while these thoughts abused him. _11:00 pm._

__Lestrade figured he should go to sleep, considering he had to be up early so that he may meet up with Sherlock and Watson tomorrow morning to discuss the woman found today.

He did not want to sleep in the bedroom though. It was.. tainted. He did not want to sleep in the room where his wife betrayed him God knows how many times. The couch seemed fine to him. Without a blanket or proper pillows, he sprawled out on the couch. Sleep was hard to find that night.

* * *

Hope it was enjoyed! Different from the last fluffy chapter, eh? Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
